Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display technology, and in particular, to providing data display of a flexible display device associated with various input systems utilizing a flexible sensor and a touch sensor system.
Description of the Background
Portable terminals are widely used because they can be carried easily. Conventional portable terminals may have a reproducing function, such as an MP3 player function and an image collecting function (e.g., a digital camera). Portable terminals can also support mobile games and/or arcade games.
Portable terminals may execute the functions through displays. Conventional displays of portable terminals may be small and spatial arrangements in the portable terminals may be limited due to the available size. Accordingly, portable terminals have started to employ a display that can be flexible. Such displays may be referred to as flexible displays. Conventional devices with flexible displays may be referred to as flexible display devices. The flexible display devices may receive signals by a simple signal input, and display data stored in the storage unit on the flexible display. A variety of applications may be required to use the flexible display feature.